Living with Killers
by OtakuFive
Summary: Jeff meet Aoi with the intentions of killing her,and heck he stills tries to,but sadly she reminds him of his brother Liu.One day he see's her dad punching her and Jeff kill's him,Now Aoi has nowhere else to go, so Jeff takes her to the house he used to share with Slenderman, Eye-less Jack, and Ben Drown.How will Aoi mange to live? Will Ben survive school? (Loads of humor!)
1. Chapter 1

"TAKE ME BACK!"

I kicked Jeff in the face to get my point across. He stammered back a bit before he pinned my arms and dragged me. My short black hair was covering my face and prevented me from seeing much.

"Sorry Aoi, but I won't let you go back."

I squirmed under his grasp, but gave up when he started carrying me bridal style. I took note of my surroundings and noticed we were in the middle of a forest and that in the center there was an old-looking house.

"Jeff tell me where we are and I promise I won't try to escape."

He laughed and whispered in my ear, "You won't be leaving from me."

«»«»«»«»«»

"Is anybody home?"

Jeff had laid me down on a clean-looking sofa, and left me alone for him to investigate the house. I let out a sigh as I slouched on the sofa. I knew I wasn't going to be leaving any-time soon, because 6 years being chased by Jeff taught me that what he thinks is "his" he doesn't let go. I grew sad as I remembered what made him kidnap me.

_Stupid Dad…Seriously why did you have to hit me while he was there? If you waited for a few minutes, heck you might to still be alive now._

All was well until I felt someone put a sword under my neck. I thought it was Jeff so I made no move or reaction.

"Who are you?"

I gently shoved off the sword and turned to see my attacker. The boy looked about my age and he looked like Link from the game Zelda.

"It's very rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't introduced yourself."

He scowled and lunged with his sword, aiming for my heart, when we heard Jeff's voice.

"Ben leave her alone."

He stopped, right before his sword was to pierce my heart, and turned to look at Jeff. Jeff looked midly annoyed at this "Ben" person.

"Hey Jeff this Link cosplayer name is Ben?"

Ben turned angrily at me an hissed.

"For your information I could kill you right now!"

"I know that I'm not stupid It's just you look to be the leasable type."

He snarled at me and I flinched back a bit. Jeff made a 'tsk" noise at Ben making him catch his attention.

"Sorry Ben that girl has my name written all over her, that means I get to kill her."

I nodded and stuck my tongue at Ben; his eyes grew huge in rage. I ran towards Jeff and hid behind him and he covered my ears, waiting for Ben's tantrum.

"SLENDERMAN AND JACK COME HERE NOW!"

Did you find it interesting? No? Maybe? Yes? Give us a review then!

Later on we will explain about how Aoi and Jeff met ^^

Until then please review!


	2. We are going to school!

We got our first review for this story today so we were like "well might as well continue it" so here we are xD

=3=3=3=3=3=

In a few minutes I had in front of me Slenderman and Eyeless Jack in front of me who stared at Ben angrily. Then what I had not been expecting at all was Slenderman speaking.

"Well what do you want Ben? I was in the middle of a kill."

I was taken back but didn't show this to them, his voice was raspy, but in a weird way soothing.

"JEFF BROUGHT A GIRL HERE!"

That's when they turned their attention to me and examined me.

"So?"

Ben looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"What do you mean so?! SHE IS LIVING!"

Jack still stared at Ben.

"So? Jeff brought her here for a reason so let's not question it."

Ben gave me a glare before marching off to what seemed to be his room. Slenderman sighed and stared at me.

"Jeff we nee to discuss this, you can't just bring her here, and are you even planning on killing her?"

=3=3=3=3=

Slenderman offered me a cup of tea which I happily drank up.

"Sorry for Ben's immatureness he is real fund of Jeff and I think he's just jealous of you..."

I was kind of taken back from Slenderman's politeness, because well come on you don't expect for a killer to act all gentlemanly right? I sipped on it and held out my pinkie.

"Your British?"

I nodded and sighed sadly as I remembered visiting my now dead grandparents home in England.

"Mr. Slenderman do you really act like this? I mean please excuse my rudeness, but your a killer shouldn't you be like killing me or something?'

Slenderman stared at me, and I stared back at that blank face of his, somehow I felt that it contained sadness...

"I should, but Jeff would kill me if I messed with "his" stuff."

I laughed which seemed to have caught Slenderman by surprised.

"Yep that those sound like Jeff."

=3=3=3=3

I awoke the next morning when I felt someone roughly shaking me. I yawned and stretched my arms to see that Ben kept shaking me even though I was already awake.

"Sup Ben what do you want?"

Ben blushed and muttered something.

"Sorry Ben couldn't catch that what?'

Ben blushed a deeper shade of red before he shouted.

"WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!"

I blinked and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a uniform and he was holding another uniform, but for a girl, in his hand.

"Come again?"

=3=3=3=

I think it's short, but it all depends on you...

I had this dream where I was talking to Slendy, but he was all fancy and stuff xD

Anyway thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes and stuff we are too lazy to actually proofread this!


	3. Ben and school

**Hey everyone it's us :)**

**We were going to quit writing this story until we noticed that we ha real nice reviews for this story, so here we are...**

**To the person who asked me about my dream...**

**No slendy didn't try anything xD**

**Sorry for the wait, but we have a life (kind of anyway)**

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

Going to school with Ben was hell.

All of my friends asked me who he was, and I had to say, he was "a long lost cousin from my great aunt's side of the family" of mine. Ben just threw me a heated glare as I said that, but smiled all innocent-like to my friends.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

**Lunchtime**

"Hey Aoi your cousin is pretty cute."

I spit my apple juice to the air as my friend Silvia said that.

"Come again?"

Silvia sighed at pouted her lips and she flipped her long black hair: which she only did when she was annoyed.

"I said your cousin is cute. So do you think you can help me? You know tie the knot?"

I barfed internally at the suggestion of my friend going out with a serial killer.

"No sorry I can't..."

"Why not Aoi?! I mean I get that your a tomboy-"

"-Watch it"

"But I like Ben! Don't you think we would make a cute couple?"

She looked at me all hopeful: I said a big and plain 'No."

"Aoi your so mean!"

"This coming from the one who shouted to everyone what color of underwear I was wearing _at the school dance_."

I spitted out the last words like venom and she understood that they're was no arguing with me.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

"I hate you."

"I love you too _Ben_."

I glared at Ben from across the dining room table. Slenderman had left us lasagna with a note saying "Don't kill each other" and "That he was going to come back after his "work." Ben though was angry because I didn't pass him the answer for the math questions for homework.

"What's the ruckus?"

Ben looked at Jeff and said accusingly.

"Aoi didn't let me cheat!"

"Yeah you got to learn by yourself! You dumb-"

"Don't dare finish that sentence if you want to live."

"Bring it on _Ben."_

Ben was about to longue at me when Jeff came in between us.

"Remember dear Ben, Aoi is my prey, not yours."

I stuck my tongue out at Ben and when Ben saw this his cheeks flared a bright red. He left the dining room with a "huff" and marched up to his room. Jeff sighed and ran a hand through the messy hair of his.

"Kid why do you give me so much trouble?"

"Why don't you kill me already?"

The question made him stare at me: for once he stopped smiling, and looked at me in pure sadness.

"I can't Liu."

Then he left the dining room, leaving me to wonder about this "Liu" person, and what just happened.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

"Hey Ben look I think we started out wrong and I think we should get along."

Ben looked at me, no that's not the correct way to describe it, he glared glaciers at me, like he could see if I was really saying the truth or not. When he seemed satisfied though, he just "huffed" and turned to face the window.

Right now we were on the school bus: on our way to school, when I saw...

"Pierce.'

Pierce was the school bully/criminal/gangster whatever you want to call it: and for some reason I was his favorite torcher subject. He was a strong fellow, even though he was slim, and he always wore black clothing. He walked towards us: smirking the whole way.

"Aoi where have you been this whole week? The cops even went to your house and you weren't there...They even thought that your dad kidnapped you, but apparently he didn't... but I guess you turned out to be a player huh? Coming back a week later and with a boy!"

Ben stood up and plainly punched Pierce right across his face: knocking him on the floor of the bus. Pierce's face was now bloodied, his brown hair was messed up, and his green eye's were flaring in anger.

"Oh you are so going to regret that new kid."

Pierce stood up and lounged at Ben, but being skilled in fighting, easily dodged his punch. The bus soon was filled with loud cheers as the fight broke out and no one paid attention to the poor school bus driver.

I stood up and separated the two. The bus driver took this as a opportunity and shouted "The three of you are going to detention!" I groaned and so did Ben.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

Any mistakes sorry about that ;(

We are lazy and didn't proofread this one so...yeah...

Hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
